


Five Years on

by statonn



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Hospitals, Other, Recovery, Surgery, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statonn/pseuds/statonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron said to Robert to get out of his life and that’s what he’s done. He packed his bags and left the village. five years later they meet again!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got this idea and it wouldn't let go,  
> All feedback welcome

The sound of ringing phone woke Victoria. she groaned with irritation and rejected the call not even opening her eyes. she didn’t know who was calling and she didn’t care because it was her day off and she had every right to lie in without being disturbed. But apparently somebody on the other side had another idea because the phone began to ring again after several minutes. Vic understood that her only option was to turn it off and that was exactly what she's done. she turned on her left side, hugged her pillow tighter when another sound appeared. It was Adams phone.  
“Don’t answer.” she said  
“It could be something important.” She’s heard the answer and felt the movement beside her.  
Vic wanted to spend the day in bed with her husband Adam as they not spend that much time together over the last few months and she was busy in the pub or traveling in the van and Adam was always busy at scrapyard his business was getting bigger and bigger so she wanted to spend some time alone with him But it seems that life was against her Adam jump out of bed telling Vic to get dressed while he was still on the phone Vic looked at her husband eyes wide open  
"what going on " she said  
"okay mate we will be there right away" he hung up the phone  
“It was Andy. Roberts got into an accident. he in the hospital.”  
Vic didn’t need to hear anything else. She jumped out of the bed and rushed to the wardrobe. She didn’t know what has happened but surely she needed to be there. Within an hour and half they’ve reached the hospital.  
Vic was rushing around trying to find out where Rob was but was stop by Andy as she see Andy just standing there she was thinking of the worst Adam came with coffee. no one new what had happened or what was going on so Andy Mike Diane Doug Vic and Adam was all waiting around. Andy stood up and pulled one of the doctor's.  
"what happening?" he said in a concerned voice  
"we will try keep you up to date but we need to get him in surgery as soon as possible"  
They all stood up as they wheeled him passed them they didn't realize it was that bad they all sat there waiting and waiting it seem like hours all they could do was worry. (RING RING)  
"Adam your phone" Vic shouted  
"sorry guys" he took the phone call outside  
"hello mate finally where you at"  
"sorry bro phone been on silent just at Manchester"  
"WHAT WHY you know we got this big meeting in less the a hour" Aaron was annoyed at Adam for forgetting  
"oh Shit totally slip my mine mate but you going have to go in alone sorry mate"  
"why what so impotent back there that you have to miss this meeting one of there biggest meeting we had Adam just get back his ASAP" Aaron was fuming  
"sorry mate but Robert has a big accident, he in surgery as we speak sorry"  
"oh mate sorry let us now how it all goes " Adam was shock that Aaron was concerned no one had mentioned Rob name in over 5 years.  
Aaron sat in the portakabin he couldn't get Rob out of his head the last thing Rob said to him was " I will always love you but that never gone be enough for you and your family" Rob walk out he left the village no one would mention his name no one ask why a few people new. Now Rob fighting for his life and Aaron wants to be there he still loves him but he cant show he care's to anyone so he try his best to prepare for this big meeting  
Everyone one was still sat there it been about 2 and half hours, Mike was pasting up and down the room but he see the doctor.  
"hi, what happening" mike asking with a worrying tone  
"hello so is all Mr Sugden family hear"  
"yes" everyone replied  
"Mr Sugden has been in massive car accident but surgery when as well as expected but the next 48 hour are very critical (beep beep) sorry have to dash but i try keep you up to date"


	2. Five Years on

Diane Victoria and Andy when in to see an unconscious Robert, Vic was so shock that he was in such a bad way she ran out the room, Adam grabs her arm.  
"How was he doing" Adam ask with worry in his voice  
"He not good he dose even look like my brother he just looks like a man laying there what if he doesn't ......"  
"Right stop that he a fighter he gone be OK" Adam trying to comfort his wife  
"How do you know that your not a doctor" Adam just hugs Vic  
"How my beautiful man" Mike ask Vic with a smile  
"He not good Mike but glad you can smile though" Vic didn't like Mike she always though he think he better then everyone else (RING RING)  
"Sorry guy got take this it business stuff" Adam was glad of the call.  
Vic Mike and Doug just sat there in silence Doug try to make small talk but Vic ask if he just shut up Mike pulled his face. Mike always let Vic know that he didn't like her but when Robert was around he act like he loved her.  
"Hello mate how did the meeting go" Adam ask with low tone  
"Hello it went good well i think it did he gone give us a call in a few days, anyway more to the point how Rob"  
"He not good mate if am being honest but don’t worry he a fighter" Adam said with confidence  
"Oh shit keep me up to date if you can anyway i let you get back give Vic my love"  
Andy and Diana came out the room both looking pretty tired.  
"I should of stay" Vic said with sadness in her voice  
Mike though her a look Vic saw him but she bit her tongue as it was not the time to get in to a shouting match but he keep digging at her but she didn't rise to him  
"Why don't you go home Vic it your day off init" Mike said with an angry tone  
"What why would i go when my brother fighting for his life in there why don't you home your no use hear" Vic said being a bit smug  
"Are you being serious that my boyfriend! and he gone be OK he been shot and pulled though so i believe in him not like his own sister who think her own brother might die" Mike said raising his voice  
"Oi you two cut it out there are very sick people in hear" the nurse said shaking her head!  
"Sorry" Vic said lowing her voice  
"Am sorry anyway going dash to the flat (looking at Doug) keep me up to date mate" Mike said rushing out the door 

Aaron was sat in the corner of the put just looking at his pint thinking about Rob and how bad he was he wanted to be there for him when he woke up but he didn't have that right. They had not spoken for 5 years but no matter what he couldn't deny he loves Rob more then he would let on so he sat looking at his phone thinking about ringing Adam to ask what was happening if Rob was out of danger. Chas was staring at her son with worry.

Vic Adam Diana dough and Andy sat in the waiting room as the nurse's was with Rob they was thinking about Rob and Vic started talking  
"I cant lose him he might be a pain in the butt, but i love him like you wouldn't believe"  
"He gone be find Vic" Adam said lowing his voice  
"I now what you mean Vic i spend most of my life hating him wishing him dead but the truth is i love him like you wouldn't think he my brother i do anything for him" Andy said with a loving voice  
Mike walk in "I brought some stuff for Rob he rather were his own clothes then what they put on him" he said with a smirk everyone just look at him with a look of disgrace all they could hear was beeping  
"What going on in there" looking though the little window the nurse shut the blinds so no one could see everyone starts to panic  
"STOP thinking about the worst" mike shouts across the room  
everyone start looking at him with evil eyes everyone outside looks in with discussed. A doctor walks in everyone looking up at this tall man with fear in there eyes.  
"Hello everyone” he said with a calm tone.  
"What going on what was all that just then" Andy said you could hear the worry in his voice  
"Mr Sugden is being prepared for surgery i will come back once he out of surgery sorry it couldn't be better news"  
everyone sat back down with fear running though there body. no one said a word they just sat there in silence Andy went out the room, Vic when looking for him she found him outside in a corner crying his eye out Vic grab him and gave him a hug they both sat there sobbing on each other shoulder Adam saw them walking over and grab them both pull them in for a hug after a few seconds he pulled back.  
"Right guys you got to try keep positive i now it hard right now but you got be strong for Rob he need it when he out of surgery"  
"Your right Adam" Andy said wiping is face 

Chas walk over to her son who still sat there thing about Rob praying he gone be OK.  
"What up darling"  
"Well Rob in hospital"  
"I thought you said you don’t care about him"  
"You want to now the truth i never stop loving him i just didn't want to tell him i was scared but he left and i though i could move on but i can't no one come close to him but now he fighting for his life i don't know what to do or how i should feel"  
"Oh love the truth is you properly should of told him 5 years ago he would of stayed he adores you but if you still feel like that then maybe he dose to (RING RING) it Diane i should probably take this but are you going be OK"  
"Yes i be fine now go talk to Diane oh and ask how Rob is" Chas rolled her eyes nodding  
"Hello Diane just hear about Robert how he doing"  
"He not good he back in surgery he been in there for nearly 2 hours i was just wondering if you seen Bernice"  
"Yes she was in hear early asking had i need you but she said she be later as she will be celebrating so put some champagne on ice"  
"Will you tell her to give me call ASAP if you don’t mind"  
"Course i will let us know how it go for Rob and give him are love"  
"Thanks you and i will when he decided to wake up he love to worry us"  
"I let you get back anyway" Chas hang up with a slight laugh  
"How was/his he doing" Aaron ask slightly concerned  
"He not good love he back in surgery he been in nearly 2 hours but try not to worry"  
Aaron ignored her last comment how could he not worry he love the man more then he like to admit he sat back down with a pint just thinking of Rob and what they been though how far they come how he had some of the best time of his life with Rob but thinking he threw all that away because he couldn't say three little words (I LOVE YOU) if he had said them he still be hear thinking we probably be together and had a load more memories so he just in silence thinking about the past and would he ever see him again he wished and prayed the one day he could look in to his big green eyes and tell him everything that he feels.


	3. Five Years on

The next day, Vic Andy Diane Doug and Adam all fell a sleep in the relative room. Vic was the first one to wake up she went straight to the window where she could see her brother laying there. Her eye where focused on the tubes that was keeping him alive machines beeping. she saw a nurse and ask if she could sit with him the nurse replied "yes of course you can talk to him it will help, Vic just sat there for a while silent not knowing what to say but after a while she saw a new paper and began to read it she read every word not missing anything. Andy woke up looking in the window he saw Vic reading him the new paper his heart warmed he just stood there silent watching his sister read the paper. Diane and Doug woke up and started to look around "What going on" Diane said sleepily "just watching Vic ready the new paper to Rob" Andy said with with a warm smile. Adam woke up to the sound of voices "How everyone today"Adam said whispering. "Just waiting for the doc he said it might not be till lunch time" Andy said going to sit down "anyone want coffee" Doug ask Vic came back in seeming a little better "Glad i when and spoken to him" Everyone smiled "Is Mike coming today" Diane said a bit annoyed "I really hope not" Vic said with a shrug. it was 11.45 and everyone sat there waiting for the doctor everyone look pretty tired.

Aaron was at the scrapyard, he was trying to take parts a way from a car but he couldn't concentrate and end up smashing the car up, until Chas came up and she pulled him in for a hug they was both silent for a while until Chas said something "What all this about please tell me it not about Robert" he just put his head down not saying anything because it was all to do with Rob he was out of his mind with worry but he kept wondering why he was so worry it wasn't is place anymore because it been 5 years of no contact. 

it was 12.35 and no Doctor had been to see Andy Diane Doug Vic and Adam they was all just waiting and watching Rob the door open and they all thought it was the Doctor but no it was Mike they all look at him. "Where you been" Andy said with suspicion, "At home sleeping" mike replied, Everyone just look at him not saying anything because they all new it would just cause an argument. Diane looked up at the clock it was almost 1.30 "Where this doctor" "Diane they will be busy" Doug said, she just nodded her head so they just sat there it was 2.20 when the doctor finally showed up.  
"Hello everyone sorry about the wait"  
"Well what going on" Andy said with fear in his voice.  
"Why don’t you all take a seat"  
"It not good new is it" Vic said practically whispering  
"Well Mr Sugden has had two operations both when as well has expected but Mr Sugden has Renal failure we had to put him in to a coma until we find the right match ...."  
"Why what dose he need" "Andy said with a shocked voice  
"Like i was saying he in Renal failure witch mead is Kidneys are rapidly failing so that why we put him in a coma until we find the right match but it going to be very difficult as Mr Sugden has a very rare blood group witch is O(-) accounting for less than 5% of the world's population who has it, he going to be in a coma until someone come available"  
"How long in you professional opinion could it take" Diane said   
"If you want my honest professional opinion"  
everyone nodded there heads   
"Well because his blood group is so rare it could take months but in theory it could take years there is something you could do but it is your choice"  
"What is it" Vic expressed  
"You could get checked to see if anyone has the same blood group but you don't have to i will leave you all to think about it and if anyone want to get tested just let one of the nurser know and i will be right down"   
everyone sat there in silence for a few minuter. Vic Andy Adam Diane and Doug wanted to help so they all agreed to get tested Mike said he not doing it he is happy to wait till someone comes available, everyone apart from Mike all when off together to see if any of them had the same blood group.


	4. Five Years on

Vic Andy Adam Diane and Doug all came back from getting tested all they could do was wait to see if they was a match.   
"I had so many good time with him i couldn't bear it if i lost him" Vic said with half a smile   
"Why do you keep thinking he gone die" Mike said with an angry tone   
"Why are you hear go home" Vic snap back  
"Well he my boyfriend and i love him not like you lot you not seen him for over a year and as soon as something back happens you all rush down hear like you care" Mike said being smug   
"He my brother i will always care we speak everyday it not are fault he been to busy with work, when he not he want to spend time with you for some reason" Vic said being defensive  
"That called love if you ever come across it!" Mike said with a laugh   
"I now love thanks! You on the other hand don't because if you did you wouldn't treat people he loves like shit" Vic said with anger  
"If i was Rob though i would't love you lot because you only care when the time right it 1(1⁄2) to Manchester to see him"  
"Just go home!" Andy shouted   
Mike left after Andy told him to go home, Vic was feeling guilty she new she could of come and seen Rob when ever she could even if it was just for a hour she could of made more of an effort but she just let time pass by. "You now he right i could make more of an effort" Vic said with sadness. "He always working" Andy said trying to comfort his's sister "Well i could if come up last week when you did" Vic still being sad "Right Vic you was busy with the van traveling to Liverpool making a living Rob understand that so don't feel bad for working" Andy said still trying to comfort her. Vic just nodded her head and everyone was silent Vic was still feeling guilty there was nothing no one could say to stop her feeling the way she did. She promised herself things will be different when he wake up she would go up every weekend.  
It was 6.45 and the Doctor walk in everyone was quit shock because he said he would see them tomorrow so it must of been good new.

"Hello everyone i just though i tell you all what you test result are if that OK"  
"yes that fine" Diane said with a smile   
"So Diane and Doug you have both got the same blood group witch is (AB) Andy and Victoria you both have the same blood group witch is (B) and Adam you blood group (O) so the best think is just to wait for a match on the organ donation register but like i was saying early to day it might take a long time so go home get some rest and come back tomorrow   
"Is there nothing we can do" Andy said   
"No you all have done what you can we can just wait until someone on the register come available, unless you ask family and friend to go get tested to see what blood group they are and if any of them are (O(-)) then ask them to contact me i will give you my card." 

Everyone just sat there in silent no one new what to say or do they was all shocked no one was a match for him "We should probably come up with a router" Doug expressed   
"Yes that a good idea so who need to go home" Diane said  
"Why don't you all go home and will stay with Rob until the morning when one of you come up" Andy said   
"you sure i can stay hear with you" Vic said  
"No you guy go back to the village get some rest i be fine hear" Andy said   
So everyone apart from Andy got in the car and drove home no one said anything the entire car journey home. They pulled up in the village "So dose anyone want a quick drink" Adam said "No going go get a shower and change of clothes i might meet you in therein about an hour" Diane said "yes i meet you guy in there" Doug said "Vic you want a quick drink" "go on then just one mind may two"

Chas and Charity had put a surprise party together for Belle 23th birthday everyone in the village had been invited, Adam and Vic walk in as quiet as they could but Bernice has spotted them "What you guys doing home, please tell me he not dead" Bernice was very drunk Vic just look up at the ceiling and after a few seconds "No he not Andy still with him" Chas look at Vic "so what you having with half a smile "usual." Adam and Vic found a quiet corner and was tying to have a quiet conversation but the music was that loud and everyone was screening.   
"So how you feeling Vic" Bernice said very drunk  
"I will be fine when Robert's got a new kidney he awake talking and at home" Vic snapped   
Bernice just walked away thinking what had she done to get on the wrong side of Vic   
"Vic that was very blunt" Adam said concerned for his wife   
"Yeh it was anyway am going to go home have a bath and sleep you stay hear finish your drink and have another" Vic told Adam 

Adam ask Chas where he could find Aaron he though the back he said he can't be bothered with a Dingles knees up go though if you want.  
"Hello mate" Adam said with a smile   
"Hello what you doing hear" Aaron expressed  
"Nice to see you two" Adam was smirking   
"Nice to see you just though you was at the hospital with Vic and everyone"  
"yh we was but there not a lot we can do till a donor come availability so Andy stay with him Vic and the rest of them when home they need to sleep" Adam said  
"What dose he need a donor for?" Aaron asking calmly  
"He need kidney transplant but it going to be hard because it got a rear blood group" Adam told him  
"Shit so it a waiting game" Aaron said with fear  
"Yes how things hears" Adam asked  
"Just feel like going away to clear this head" Aaron said putting his head down   
"Why what up?" Adam asked in a concerned voice  
"You got another problems without mine" Aaron said drinking his beer


	5. Five Years on

A few days had past Vic had ask a few people in the village if they would get tested to see if they was a match for Robert the only people who would was Bernice pierce Nicola Jimmy Brenda and Bob but they all was not a match for her brother. Diane Doug Vic and Andy spend the last 3 week going to the hospital and back waiting for a donor. They was worried that it could take years to find the right person Vic had spend the most time at the hospital. "Vic you been hear the last 4 days why don't you go home and get some proper rest and take a shower" Andy told her.

Vic arrived back in the village she went straight home and had a shower and a change of clothes she walk over to the scrapyard to find Adam and it was only Aaron there. "Hello how Robert doing" Vic was shocked that Aaron had ask about her brother but after a few minuter   
"Well it just a waiting game really" Vic said with tears in her eyes.  
"Vic they will find a match i promise you" Aaron said trying to cheers his friend up.  
Vic just nodded at him   
"Have you seen my husband" Aaron just look at her for a few seconds  
"At home or the pub" Vic rolled her eyes as she walked away knowing he would be at the pub. 

Back at the hospital Diane Doug Andy and Mike was siting with Rob just talking to him after 4 weeks you think there would be nothing to talk about but the conversation never ran dry. Mike was doing everyone head in he was just talking about himself he was never at the hospital he go once a week and he only stay for an hour or so everyone found it a bit wired but he claimed he had to work he couldn't turn work down it was all very suspicious. 

Aaron was in the back room of the pub just sat there thinking he wanted to help Robert but he didn't want everyone knowing he still loves Rob so he sat thinking how he could help him with out everyone knowing but deep down he new if he wanted to help he could get tested to see if they had the same blood group but he had to do it in secret.   
"Aaron" Liv shouted  
"What up now?" Aaron said   
"Nothing up with me, but what up with you? you been sat there for ages. Liv said concerned  
"Oh nothing just thinking about work" Aaron forced a smile   
"you need to get a life" Liv said laughing   
"Cheers" Aaron said laughing  
"Going out with Gabby now" Liv said walking out the back door of the pub.

The next day Vic went in the pub.  
"You working today" Marlon asked  
"Wasn't planing to" Vic said with a shrug  
"Could do with your help for an hour" Marlon asked   
"OK don't know what you do without me" Vic said laughing 

At the hospital Mike was sat with Robert talking to him it the first time they was alone since he had is accident. "Hello you, i promised myself i would stop coming hear it seem a shame not to see you like this though look at you pathetic your meant to be this strong person but no your not i kept going over and over what i say to you in my head thinking words would not cut it, your not so cocky now are you, you make out your this big man but look at you now. treating everyone like dirt like no one matters to you making everyone's life hell look what you did to Chrissie poor cow look what you did to Andy he meant to be your brother you both say you made up but how can he care about you when he spend most of his live hating you wishing you was dead the list go on people you have hurt with me right at the end of it, what you done to me is unforgivable you said you could love me but you cant why that i ask myself and i only come to one conclusion there must be someone else but we spent everyday together since we got together so it got to someone from you past so there only one person that it could be and he his pathetic. I mean nothing to you. you told me you fix me but you could never fix me because being with you has destroyed me i should of walk away at the start when you was talking about him and how much you loved and wanted to be with him i should of known then you could never be mine until you had closure because i now deep down you still love him and always will but now it not me who going be hurting the only person i want hurt is you your never going to be happy i promise you i will do everything in my power to find him and destroyed his life just because you love him no one gone miss you Robert so hurry up and die." he didn't realize that Andy Diane and Doug had hear every word he had said to Robert he just look at them and walk away Andy Diane and Doug just look at him with confusion and disgust.


	6. Five Years on

It was a Friday morning Aaron had decide to help Robert so he when to the hospital to get tested to see if they had the same blood group he told his mum and Liv that he was going shopping as he wanted some new clothes they seem to believe him. He got to the hospital and was told he have to wait a while so he began waiting just looking around making sure there was no one there he new he had been waiting over an hour then one of the nurse came out and shouted his name he began to follow her they when it a room he thought to him self this must be one of the smallest room in the hospital she began talking to him about what was going to happen.

Victoria hadn't been to the hospital in a few days she didn't know about what Mike had said to Rob. Andy Diane and Doug had agreed not to tell her about it.  
"How everyone in the village?" Andy asked   
"Good same old village" Vic said   
Andy Diane and Doug just laughed   
"What going on hear then?" Vic asked concerned   
"Nothing same old no improvement"Andy replied  
"I don't mean with Robert something else is going on i can feel it in the air" Vic said slightly nervous  
"Oh nothing just tired" Diane expressed   
"Don't lie to me what going on?" Vic said worried  
"OK you want to know the truth?" Andy snapped  
"Yes" Vic said whispering  
"No we agreed" Diane said looking at Andy  
Vic shot Diane a look of confusion   
"Well it Mike.." Andy said but before he finished his sentence Vic cut him off   
"What he done" Vic said   
"Right let me finish. It not what he done it what he said.."Andy was cut off again   
"What he Said" Vic asked  
"Are you going to let me finish?" Andy said with half a smile  
"Yh yh sorry" Vic said siting down   
"The other day Mike was sat with Robert alone and he said he pathetic he meant to be strong he destroy everyone life talked about Chrissie and he was going on how i couldn't care because we spend most of are life hating each other he said what he done to him is unforgivable because Robert had said he could of loved him but he didn't he was going on about someone else i think he was going on about Aaron if am honest how he never stop loving him how he always will he said now it not me who going be hurting the only person i want hurt is you meaning Robert how he is going to do everything in his power to find Aaron and destroyed his life just because Robert loves him he told Robert no one gone miss you Robert so hurry up and die"  
Vic was so shocked she couldn't find any words she just sat in silence for over 5 minutes   
"Vic" Andy shouted   
"So dose Robert love Aaron or Mike?" Vic said confessed  
"We don't know we have to wait till Robert wake up"

Aaron had been tested to see if he had the same blood group as Robert he was told he could sit in the waiting room but it would take about an hour maybe longer but he agreed to wait for the results. So he was sat there alone waiting it been over an hour all he could do was hope and pray that he was a match and then the nurse came out and lead him in the that small room   
"Right Mr Dingle we have your the results"  
"And what are they"  
"Mr Dingle you have a blood group that accounting for less than 5% of the world's population to have it"  
"Which is what" Aaron said nervously.  
"Well Mr Dingle your blood group is 0(-)"  
"Thank you" Aaron said taking the piece of paper off the older lady and walk out and when shopping so it didn't look suspicious.

Aaron walk in to the back room looking pretty pleased with himself.  
"You seem pretty pleased with yourself son" Chas said smiling at her son   
"Oh hiya Mum didn't see you there" Aaron said smiling back   
"Why you so happy today" Chas Said with a slight laugh  
"Oh i saved so much money today even mange to get Liv a few bits" Aaron said pleased  
"Well that good" Chas said waling though to the bar   
Aaron had made him self a brew and sat at the table he couldn't take the smile of his face he was rather pleased but not about the clothes we was pleased because him and Robert was the same blood group he thought to himself he could help Robert and give him kidney and then eventually tell Robert how he feels he would have nothing to lose. Liv though the door open and saw Aaron sat there smiling to him self.   
"Chas said you bought me something" Liv said smiling at her brother  
"Well that because i did" Aaron said laughing   
"Well what did you get me" Liv asked walking over to her brother  
"There"Aaron said putting some bag on the table   
Liv looked in the bags and seeing new clothes and shoes."thanks" Liv said giving her brother a massive hug  
"Right go put them away i need to make a phone call" Aaron told her   
Aaron was making a call to Manchester infirmary hospital.

"Hello i would like to speak with Robert Sugden doctor" Aaron asked  
"Well he tied up at the minute" the receptionist explained  
"kinky i can hold" Aaron said laughing   
"Can i ask what it about" the receptionist asked  
"Just tell him i found a match for Robert" Aaron said smiling  
"OK but you could be on hold awhile" the receptionist expressed 

Andy Diane Doug and Vic was all sat in the relative room when Robert doctor walk in.  
"Hello everyone i just pop in to see how you all doing"  
"We good just wishing you find a donor" Vic said with a tear in her eye   
"Am sorry it just a waiting process at the moment but as soon as we find one Mr Sugden is on top of are list"  
they all just nodded (Beep Beep) sorry guy got to urgent 

Phone call for you Doctor he said it about Mr Sugden he said he found a match put him though to my office.  
"Hello i am Mr Sugden's doctor how can i help you today?"  
"Hello i am Aaron Dingle Robert blood group is 0(-) if i am correct"  
"Yes you are correct Mr Dingle"  
"Well so am i doctor so you could give him my kidney"  
"Well yes if you are willing to help him yes"  
"Yes he can have mine but i have one condition"  
"And what would that be? Mr Dingle"  
"None of Roberts family find out i will tell him once Robert had the operation and am ready to tell them it come from me and no one else"  
"Mr Dingle we would not be alone to tell them anyway because of patient private and confidential it will come up as an Nominee"  
"Right that good when can it be done i rather have it done straight away"  
"Mr Dingle we want the same thing. but it will have to be Monday  
"Yes that suits me"  
"Right Mr Dingle i will tell Mr Sugden family that an Nominee donor has come availbull and thanks you for this i will see you Monday you will receive a text will a time and location.  
they hung up the phone Roberts doctor did some paper work and when straight to see Robert family.  
"Hello again" Andy said with confusion  
"Hello we go some new"  
everyone look at the doctor with confusion   
"Why don't you all take a seat"  
everyone sat down looking up at the very tall doctor with fear on there face.  
"Right we have found a match for Mr Sugden and the operation will take place on Monday."  
"Why Monday and not today or tomorrow or even Sunday" Vic asked  
"Well we have to sort out paper work and the donor has to travel hear but he doing really well he not deteriorate since the last operation he actually doing better then expected"  
"thank you doctor" Diane said standing up.


	7. Five Years on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really enjoyed writing this hope you all enjoyed reading it!

it was Monday morning Aaron could hear his alarm at 5.10 and he lay bed till 5.30 he jumped out of bed and headed straight to the shower he woke up the whole pub ,Liv was not happy she stormed down stairs to find Chas making a coffee  
"He woke you up love" Chas asked Liv  
"Yes why he up so early?" Liv said annoyed  
"Work most likely."  
Aaron walk though the door all dressed and ready to head out.  
"Why do you have to wake everyone up?" Liv said still annoyed  
"I didn't meant to sorry." Aaron said smiling  
Liv stormed up stairs banging all the doors.  
"She not happy today?" Aaron said with half smile  
"That because she been woke up love you was the same when you was her age."Chas told him  
"I was never that bad"Aaron said laughing  
"Where you off?" Chas asked  
"Got a Job in Liverpool i might be a few days up there will you look after Liv and i will text you if am coming home early" Aaron asked his mum  
"Yes course i will" Chas told him  
"thanks mum" Aaron said leaving the pub.

Aaron got in to his car and began to drive up to Manchester he put some music on to try stop him from over thinking but it didn't help that much he was thinking about Robert most of the way there what he say to him when he woke up.  
Vic Andy Diane and Doug was sat in the relative room waiting for the doctor to come down to talk about Robert's operation, Diane and Doug was talking about where Robert's going to stay when he discharged  
"He can come stay with me" Vic said  
"What if he don't want to come back to the village" Doug said  
"Well if it come to it i can always stay with him at his" Vic replied  
"I wonder if Mike still staying there?" Andy asked  
"Well he better not be" Diane told them  
"If he is i will drag him out of there" Vic said  
everyone started laughing,the doctor arrived.  
"Hello everyone i am going to talk you though what going to happen, his length of stay in the hospital will vary depending on Mr Sugden although the usual stay is 4 to 6 days, but with Mr Sugden has been in a coma so it could be a little bit longer. After leaving the hospital, Mr Sugden will typically feel tenderness, itching and some pain as the incision continues to heal. Generally, heavy lifting is not recommended for about six weeks following surgery. It is also recommended that Mr Sugden avoid contact sports where the kidney could be injured. It is important for the Mr Sugden to speak with a doctor about the best ways to return as quickly as possible to being physically fit. Mr Sugden can live normal lives with the new kidney. Physical exercise is healthy and good for Mr Sugden However, it's important he to be careful and protect it from injury. Some doctors think it is best to avoid contact sports like football, boxing, hockey, soccer, martial arts, or wrestling. Wearing protective gear such as padded vests under clothing can help protect the kidney from injury during sports. This can help lessen the risk, but it won't take away the risk. Talk to your healthcare provider if you want to join in contact sports. long term risk will include high blood pressure, Proteinuria."  
"Is he best staying with someone when he discharged?" Vic asked  
"We would recommend he stay with someone" the doctor replied 

Aaron arrive at the hospital and Robert doctor see him straight away  
"Hello Mr Dingle"  
" Hello there so when do i have the operation ?"Aaron asked  
"We just got a few thing to do paper work but before we do that we will take you and get you comfortable."  
"How long will i be in hospital for?" Aaron asked  
"It will be about 2-3 days and then you will have to take it easy"  
So Aaron began to wait until the doctor had done all there paper work. after about an hour the doctor came in with the surgeon.  
"Right Mr Dingle this is you surgeon."  
"Hello Mr Dingle are you ready?" the surgeon asked  
"Ready as i will ever be" Aaron said  
Aaron was wheeled down to surgery.  
Andy Diane Doug and Vic was in the relative room waiting and Robert Doctor walked in  
"Hello everyone i would just like to tell you that the donor is in surgery it will take up to an hour"(The door opens)  
Adam just sit down next to Vic.  
"sorry guys" Adam said  
"Like i was saying it will take up to an hour to two hours then once the donor is out of surgery we will come down and take Mr Sugden straight up to theater"  
"Thank you" Diane said  
So all everyone could do was sit and wait Doug walk out of the room. everyone else was just sat there talking and waiting Doug walk back in with food and coffee for everyone.  
It had been 2 hours since Aaron when in to surgery and he was been wheeled in to recovery.  
Robert doctor came down to see his family.  
"Hello everyone just like to let you know that Mr Sugden will be going up to theater now it could take up to 3 hours till he back down"  
"Thank you doctor we really appreciate it" Vic said with a smile  
Diane Doug Andy Vic and Adam had spent most of the day waiting.  
"This bit i had you know if am being honest" Vic said  
"What do you mean" Andy asked  
"Waiting around" Vic replied.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Diane Doug Andy and Vic was sat with Robert waiting for him to come around but still nothing the Doctor walked in  
"Hello everyone just coming to let you now that Mr Sugden is doing really well. Why don't you all go home and get some rest"  
Diane Doug and Vic decided to go home for a few hour's to get some rest leaving Andy with Robert.  
Diane Doug and Vic had been gone about an hour Andy was sat next to Robert talking about all the time they had hated each other and how far they come in the last 5 years they was the best they ever been, they had some great memories over the last 5 years he was sat telling Rob about them wishing and hoping he could hear him wishing they will have a load move memories to make but all of a sudden Andy felt Roberts hand hold his he shouted for the doctor "He just moved his hand to hold mine" Andy said a little excited  
"Could you wait out side and i will come speak to you soon"  
Andy watch as the doctor was seeing to Robert.  
"Andy your brother awake and doing better then expected you can go in and see him."  
"Thank you just going to let the other now first"

After Andy got off the phone to an excited Vic he went in to see his brother Robert.  
"Hey you!! you had us all worried" Andy said with a smile  
"Sorry bro you know me though" Robert replied  
"Yep Vic and Diane are on there way back" Andy told him  
"They don't need to do that" Robert Said  
"Try stopping them." Andy told him  
"Anyway what happened it not like you getting in to a car accident" Andy asked  
"Mate i don't think it was an accident i think Mike had be run of the road we had an argument and he said i make you pay"  
Andy was to shocked to say anything for a few minutes  
"Has he been hear" Robert asked  
"Yes but he said a few things to you not realizing we could hear him he was going on about you loving someone else" Andy told him  
The door flew open  
"ROBERT you blood scared me" Vic said smiling.  
Vic and Diane sat down next to him asking how it all happened and Robert said he though Mike had done it.  
"he said a few things to you not realizing we could hear him he was going on about you loving someone else" Andy repeated himself  
"Well i do love someone else i always will he the best thing that ever happened to me but nothing ever going to happen i now he never love me back" Robert said with tears in his eyes 

Aaron was on the other side of the hospital he was aloud home so he was getting ready to go home when he revised a text  
1.34---- Hey Robert's accident was no accident he ex ran him off the road because he still loves you because he had to pay for loving you he sat hear crying because he think you never loved him or you won't love him please Aaron if you got time come see him Vic xx

Aaron drove back to the village thinking about Vic text he got back to the village and went straight to the pub.  
He sat in the pub staring in to his pint Chas was looking at her son and walk over to him  
"What up love" Chas asked  
"Look at that" Aaron said showing his mum Vic text  
"What you going to do?" Chas asked  
"Am thinking of going to see him" Aaron replied  
Chas hug her son and walk off giving him a look of approval.

Everyone was sat with Robert just talking and updating him on what been happening  
"You gone come to the village" Vic asked  
"Why would i do that when Aaron there he probably moved on i can't watch him with Someone else" Robert said  
"He not with anyone" Andy told him  
"That not the point he still probably hate me" Robert said  
the door opened Robert Andy and Diane was Shocked to see Aaron standing there  
"We will give you some space" Andy said telling everyone to get out  
"I wonder why he hear" Diane asked  
"I text him asking would be come see him" Vic confessed  
"Oh right" Andy said  
"He must of come straight away" Vic said smiling

"And what are you doing hear" Robert asked  
"Vic text asking me to visit you" Aaron said  
"Good old Vic" Robert said with half a smile  
"I wanted to come but did't think i be welcome after five years you probably hate me now anyway" Aaron said looking at his feet  
"Look at me Aaron Look at me. I could never hate you i though about you everyday for the last five years hoping your feeling would change but I now i mess that up all them years ago" Robert said nearly crying.  
"You never mess it up. I did i was to stubborn to tell you I loved you because i did i do love you i will always love you not matter what i never thought you leave the village and you did so i try to move on but no one ever come close to you and never will i love you more then i like to admit nothing gone change that" Aaron admit  
Robert was so shocked he couldn't find any word to say back to him he grab Aaron hand and held his hand for a few minutes until he finely said something.  
"I love you come hear!" Robert told him  
"There been so many time nearly called you nearly drove back just to be with you just to be near you i missed you more then anything your my best friend my soul mate my one true love nothing anybody say with ever change the way i feel about you. I just wished i could take all the bad thing i did and say away" Robert admit  
"I love you Rob and nobody can change that all the bad thing that WE both did don't matter because i take the good and bad just to be with you to show the world how much i love you and always will" Aaron said  
"Why don't we see what happens when get out of hear" Robert said  
Aaron just nodded his head whiles siting next to Robert on his bed.  
Robert began to kiss Aaron,the door bang out with a screaming Vic. Robert and Aaron did't say anything they just smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be a Part 2 of Five Years on


End file.
